Where Lips Meet
by Mr. Fishy
Summary: Because he is a boy- Mitchie and Caitlyn ONESHOT


Author's Note: You are either blind or stupid to not have seen the chemistry catching flame between the characters of Mitchie

**Author's Note: **You are either blind or stupid to not have seen the chemistry catching flame between the characters of Mitchie and Caitlyn. I for one was inspired. Also, please no slandering me on my choice of writing a slash story. Let's be mature and respectful.

_**Disclaimer: **_Pretty sure I don't know it, no, sure don't.

_**xX--Xx**_

Because he is a boy, that's why. Because girls like that always fall for _the boy_- the man soon to be with their chest out and solid, with their large rough hands and stubble growing chins.

But I hate him, the boy, the almost man. I hate him because he gets to hold her heart with his clumsy hands, unknowing hands not yet educated on how to properly stroke a woman's soft skin. The boy, the dark haired dark eyed boy knows nothing. He will never fully comprehend just what she is all about.

The boy only knows her song, her shy smile and the bashful ducking of her head as she turns from him, cheeks flushed with color.

But I know her stride, her confidence that lays buried deep within her. I know her lilac smell and booming laugh that can fill a room. I' am well aquatinted with her soul, with her being.

But I lie, lie too as she once told me; I lie and hide behind my breezy attitude and sarcastic tongue. She saw straight through me that day- brown orbs burning with a freshly ignited flame into me- and it filled me with a great sense of anxiety and thrill, to have her eyes on me- only _me_. And so my hiding began- hiding from her so I wouldn't be tempted to say, to shout, "_I need you closer!_" -Closer in a different way, different from a strictly friendship relation.

Because this feeling, the feeling she gives me, is stronger then any false hope that lay in the hands of my once lover, Tess- my once and first lover of blue eyes and silky blond hair. Because Tess and I were close, just not as friends, not as I lead anyone to believe, no, Tess and I went far behind friends. But now, I have found her, the girl who saw me, saw my true shade.

But that _boy_, that boy stings me unknowingly, that boy has taken my brown haired brown eyed girl, and for that I resent him with a great passion.

_xX--Xx_

"I'll see you next year, right?" Her voice sounds small and unsure as we lounge in the cabin one last time, packing.

I lay, spread out on the bare mattress, watching with a keen eye as she carefully folds her shirt. She looks up at me, waiting for my answer but I instead stare at my chewed nails and nervously bite the inside of my cheek.

"Are you alright, Caitlyn?"

There is a sharp intake of breath on my part as I listen to the way my name sounds on her tongue. For a brief moment, I consider that this may well be the last time I hear her say it, and I want to savor that sound, want to record it on my computer and have it, forever.

"Sure," I mutter staring out the cabin window and to the crowds of teenagers gathering in the quad, waiting for the buses to arrive.

She sighs, it's a frustrated sigh, "No, you are not fine, I can sense it."

"Where's Shane?" It is a simple, innocent question that I ask but I meet her gaze when she hesitates, not answering right away.

"I don't know… why do you ask?"

I inwardly smirk; she never lets me get away with anything. "Just wondering, I guess." I say sitting up and stretching out my arms then ruffling my curly hair.

She zips up her duffle bag then takes one more look around the room, making sure she hasn't forgotten anything.

We lock eyes and I can't think, can't… can't… brown- all I know is brown- her eyes- like bark of the trees, like mulch of the earth- she is-

She turns away from me and the spell that was cast is now broken. I stare at my dirty purple converse, the laces are loose.

"I want to thank-you… for believing in me, Caitlyn, you made this summer my best," She tells this to me with a deep rooted sincerity and I want to kiss her for it, just grab her face and press our lips together- firmly and hold us there.

"You're too nice, Mitchie," I chuckle, laughing it off with a shrug as I stand and brush off my pants.

She looks disappointed, maybe even a little peeved. "Are you angry at me?" She wonders stepping away, making space between us.

"No, _no_, I'm not it's just…" I can't put it into words, can't make myself say it.

She crosses her arms over her chest, "Just what? Talk to me, I would hate us to leave on such a bad note." She drops her arms and watches me with her doe like eyes.

"I can't- can't explain it," I remark with a tight chest and husky whisper.

"Can you at least _try_?"

My eyes revert back to the window, the buses are here and kids are beginning to load up, I clench my fists and shake my head, "I gotta go, Mitchie..."

She grabs my elbow, pulling me back to her, "No, you can't just leave, Caitlyn," Her eyes narrow in on me and I just lose it.

My lips meet hers and I find myself reaching a point of clarity, a point of self assurance that yes, yes this is how it is suppose to be. I let my hand reach behind her head and take a fist full of her hair and hold on, pushing our mouths closer together. Her hands rest on my shoulders, no movement.

Breaking away, lips detaching from lips, my clarity rushes out of me and shame washes over me, fear settling in then beside it.

"Oh," Is all she says, the only diction she can muster up to say after my reckless behavior, my selfish act of desire.

"I'm so- sor-sorry!" I gush hastily, heart hammering in my throat, sweat bleeding on my forehead. "Mitchie, I-"

Lips crashing back to mine shut my mouth up quickly. She is… she is… ki-kissing me. Sweet cherry chap stick lingers as I hurriedly push us apart and my mouth opens and, "Shane, what about Shane?!" Comes out.

She shakes her head, eyes burning excitedly into mine, "Who cares…" She whispers before pulling me back, back to her where out lips- meet.

_end _

_**xX--Xx**_

**Author's Note: **Eh, you tell me, I was just playing with words- leave your thoughts.


End file.
